queenbandwikiafandomcom-20200215-history
Freddie Mercury
ahh, Fred, where to begin with him? Freddie Mercury, born Farrokh Bulsara in 5 September 1946, Stone town, Tanzania early life The son of Bomi and Jer Bulsara, Freddie spent the bulk of his childhood in India where he attended St. Peter’s boarding school. He began taking piano lessons at the age of seven. No one could foresee where a love of music would take him. the 60s The Bulsara family moved to Middlesex in 1964 and from there Freddie joined up with a blues band called Wreckage while studying graphic design courses at Ealing College of Art. While singing for Wreckage, a fellow student introduced Freddie to Roger Taylor and Brian May, founder members of a band called Smile. Smile metamorphosed into Queen when Freddie joined Roger and Brian as the lead vocalist. Queen high point John Deacon joined in 1971 and the rest is rock history. EMI Records and Elektra Records signed the band and in 1973 their debut album Queen was released and hailed as one of the most exciting developments ever in rock music. The immortal operatically styled single Bohemian Rhapsody was released in 1975 and proceeded to the top of the UK charts for 9 weeks. A song that was nearly never released due to its length and unusual style but which Freddie insisted would be played became the instantly recognisable hit. By this time Freddie’s unique talents were becoming clear, a voice with a remarkable range and a stage presence that gave Queen its colourful, unpredictable and flamboyant personality. Very soon Queen’s popularity extended beyond the shores of the UK as they charted and triumphed around Europe, Japan and the USA where in 1979 they topped the charts with Freddie’s song Crazy Little thing Called Love. changing rock history. forever Their phenomenal success continued around the globe throughout the 80’s highlighted in 1985 by their show-stealing and unforgettable performance on stage at Live Aid organised by Bob Geldoff, it raised over £30m. In the mid 80’s, Freddie started working on his solo career, which was to run in tandem with Queen (“the mothership”) for several albums commencing with the 1985 release of Mr. Bad Guy. Freddie’s much loved sense of self-parody reached a zenith with his cover version of The Platter’s song The Great Pretender in 1987. sadly, On 24th November 1991, the whole world was saddened to hear the news that Fred, had lost the battle to AIDS. But Freddie didn't want to be known for his personal life, he wanted to be known for his music, so in 1992, there was a tribute concert held in memory of Freddie called "the Freddie Mercury tribute concert" that had other greats perfoming like Elton John, George Michael, Axl Rose,David Bowie and Annie Lennox Freddie will always be remebered for changing the world, with his music and his words,he wasn't like any other person ever, he was a rule-breaker, he didnt follow the sterotypes and changed not just rock music, but music forever. fly high Fred, we all love you! other facts he had 2 long-term releationships, Mary Austin and Jim Hutton He physically threw Sid Vicious from the sex pistols out of a studio His favourite Aretha Franklin song was natural woman He loved Careless Whisper by George Michael and described it as "a lovely track" all of his closest friends had female nicknames, Elton John's was Sharon, the christmas after Freddie passed Elton had recieved a present from Melina (Freddie) Freddie's iconic microphone set-up was done on accident, he broke it backstage but went with it and thus, the iconic wired microphone without the stand would become probably, one of the most well known assests of Freddie's performances Melina.jpg|Freddie in "i want to break free" Freddie.jpg|Freddie in the 1970s Freddie Mercury.jpg|Freddie in the"i want it all"music video Fred.jpg|one of Freddies most iconic photos live aid.jpg|Freddie at live aid